Finally Falling
by Ilovecsimiami1121
Summary: "Marry me, Sophie Devereaux." He whispered in my ear as I laid back down, my body too exhausted to move once again. I was able to turn my head towards him to find that he was staring at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening; I had waited years for this moment to come. I loved this man with all of my heart, and now, I could prove it to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my second FanFic, so, please be nice to me. This chapter is written from Sophie's POV. **

I opened my eyes and winced due to the sunlight that came flooding into the room from the window. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes before looking around; the floor was a filthy mess with both of our clothes scattered throughout the room, my shirt on the chair in the corner and my underwear handing from the hook on the back of the door. And then, I looked up at the sleeping form beside me and laid my eyes upon the most handsome man that I had ever laid my eyes on.

Nathan Ford.

You see, a couple of months ago we started a "relationship" which was more like friends-with-benefits. I had loved this man every day of my life for years; whenever he would walk into the room my body would instantly crave his touch. I could remember the day I had met him in Prague like it was yesterday..._I was running down an abandoned alleyway in Prague. It looked as if nobody had been here for years; the brick walls had a thick layer of moss on them and the midnight air was damp and cool. I kept running as fast as my legs could carry me, you see, there was an Insurance Claims Investigator who was searching for me...Who knew that I was in Prague. I froze for a brief moment as a shot went off and a bullet whizzed by, dangerously close to my head._

_This was no Insurance Claims Investigator. _

_I clutched the duffle bag even tighter to my chest than before and ran faster than I thought was possible for my being. I let out a high pitched scream when someone grabbed my arm and tossed me to the ground; I tossed the duffle bag off to the side and into the shadow before they knew that I had it. I looked up at my attacker, there were three men standing there._

_One which was clearly the leader of the pack and two others. _

"_That is the last time you steal from me. Thief." The man said in his thick Spanish accent as he pulled out his gun and pulled off the safety before pointing it at me and loading it. I could feel myself unintentionally hold my breath as he stood there. "Any last words?" _

Wrong move..._I thought to myself as I lay on the floor with him towering over me, giving me the advantage to bring both of my feet up and pressing them to his stomach before giving a push and sending him hurling backwards into the other two men, knocking them over. I stood up again and dusted myself off before looking at the other two who remained unconscious on the ground; the man that I had pushed regained his balance before proceeding to bull charge me which I easily sidestepped and responded to with a kick to the head. _

"_You know, Miss Devereaux." A voice came from one of doorways behind me; I turned to see the Investigator standing there. "You are a hard woman to track down." _

"_Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I asked him._

"_I don't know, you tell me." He replied, sticking out his hand for me to shake. "Hello. I'm Nathan Ford." _

I could feel him lean over and start to kiss his way down my neck before proceeding to my chest where he took a nipple into his mouth and flicked it back and forth with his tongue, making me moan in pleasure. I could feel him start to make his way even lower than before, stopping at my abdomen before proceeding back up again. I couldn't take this anymore; I couldn't wait any longer for him, so, I stood up and dropped my panties onto the bed. I had to hold back a moan when I could feel him start to push into me. I watched him as he moved a hand up to my breast and began to massage it, working his hands around it before starting to suck them again. I let out a long moan as he started to speed up the pace from leisurely to deep and quickly, making me nearly scream out his name as he slammed into me again and again.

"Mmm...Oh, Nate." I moaned as he kept slamming into me as he took my nipple between his teeth and sucked on it which sent rings of pleasure through my body, I could feel a pool of heat begin to form in my abdomen. I reached a hand down to my wetness and began to rub my clit in circles as he worked me, moaning in appreciation for the view that I was giving him.

"Oh, Nate!" I screamed as he pushed into me a few more times. "I'm going to co—OH GOD!" I screamed out as my orgasm washed over me, my pussy tightening around his hardness. Sending him into his orgasm not to long after me; I couldn't help but smile when I felt his warmness unload inside of me.

"Marry me, Sophie Devereaux." He whispered in my ear as I laid back down, my body too exhausted to move once again. I was able to turn my head towards him to find that he was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"W-What?"

"Marry me."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I mean; personally, I thought that he wouldn't get re-married after his divorce with Maggie along with Sammy dying; being married to Nathan Ford was all I wanted in life, and nothing else. He was the one who could cheer me up when I was feeling down. He was the only one that could make me feel whole in this world.

He was the love of my life.

And I was going to be Mrs. Sophie Ford.

But, I couldn't marry him. Not just yet. I had entrusted Nate with some of my biggest secrets since we had started this "friends-with-benefits" thing. But, there was something that I hadn't told him or shown him. And that was something that he needed to know before we actually went through with this; "Nate. I want to marry you...I really_, really_ do. But, there is someone that you need to meet before we get married. And she will probably alter your decision as to whether or not you really want me to be your wife. I want you to meet her."

"And, when am I going to meet this woman?" He asked, confused as I got out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"This weekend."

"I have one more important question...Who is she?"

I laughed and looked at him before turning around and walking towards the door before saying; "Me."

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Click that 'lil review button down below, please and thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't own Leverage or the Characters. Originally I was going to have Sophie reveal herself to Nate piece by piece, taking him to places that were important to her, something like that. But, I took this chapter a different direction instead that involved him meeting her family in the mix of that also. So, enjoy and tell me what you think!**

It was early in the morning on Friday and I was scrambling around the bedroom, trying to pack the cleanest clothes that I could find for the both of us into a suitcase while Nate slept. Some formal wear and others just jeans and t-shirts. My mother had called last night to remind me that there was a family gathering being held at my Aunt Scarlett's house in Texas today and I was expected to attend not only by her, but, from my father also. The thing was, my mother wasn't one to be soft and nice; no, her motto was 'if you don't succeed the first time, then get the hell out of dodge'. Growing up, my Grandfather was the Ambassador of England; his duties were to lead the British Embassy along with Washington D.C, he also had other duties that I couldn't remember. When my Grandfather died, my father was the next in line to take over the position. My father and I travelled a lot when I was growing up due to his job; I was closer with him than my mother who was distant from me and favored to my sisters. She called me a spoiled brat and a few other names that she tend to use.

I never really had a childhood growing up, I always had what I needed ready for me at hand; my schooling and University at Harvard were both paid for along with anything else that I would need. My parents had huge trust accounts for both me and my sister Ella to provide us with whatever else we may need in the future when they were gone. The reason behind why I became a thief was simple, I never really felt satisfied in myself; everything that I could possibly need was paid for by my parents and I never had the chance to provide for myself like normal people had to do.

Normal people didn't have an Ambassador for a father.

Normal people didn't have rich parents who provided everything for them.

I was not, by all means, normal.

I decided that the family gathering was the best way for him to actually experience the real me; I had no choice but to be myself around my family. Besides my parents, my Aunt Scarlett and Aunt Elena were both grifters who taught me everything I knew about the job along with my Uncle Ron who was a hacker. Although, my parents could never know that. After talking to Nate about the gathering that was taking place, I called the team and I had told them that I was going away for a while, along with the fact that Nate wasn't going to be available either. But, I gave them a phone number that they could call if they needed me, and that I would call Nate if necessary at that point.

I had called my Uncle Ron and asked him to get us two First Class flight tickets to Texas, which was where he and my Aunt Scarlett lived. Since my mother didn't really know how to raise us girls, my Aunt Scarlett did most of it; she gave my sisters and I the sex talk along with hours' worth of relationship advice. I'm still unsure to this day as to what talk my father gave to my brother.

"Nate." I said softly as I gently shook him. "It's time to wake up, we need to go."

"No." He said sleepily, reaching out to grab my arm and pull me down on top of him. "Come back to bed."

"Oh, baby." I said, using his shoulders to push me up enough to look at him as he smiled and said; "You are so beautiful."

I could feel my heart swell within me as he combed his hand through my hair, my eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, all of the times I had dreamed about him admitting his love to me paled in comparison to the real thing. When our lips met, it was like we were meant for each other due to how my lip nestled perfectly between his. I could feel him deepen the kiss, his tongue meshing with mine, this time there was no fighting for dominance, no franticness.

It was perfect.

"I love you." He whispered between deep kisses.

"Nate, we have to go." I panted against his lips. "Otherwise my mother is going to kill me, then you will be sitting in this bedroom...alone...wife-less."

He groaned as he got out of bed and got dressed, I brought the suitcase down the winding staircase and to the front door, considering it was only seven thirty in the morning, we decided that to have breakfast at the airport because our flight was set to depart at twelve thirty. It didn't take us long to load his car with our things and leave the building; it was about a half an hour drive from his apartment to the airport and we checked our luggage.

"So, what's your actual name?" Nate asked me, breaking the silence between us. All I could do was laugh; "You forgot, didn't you."

"Hey! I was drunk!" He said defensively. "Cut me some slack!"

"Pfft." I scoffed, not being able to wipe the smile off of my face. "You are always drunk, Nate."

"Your name?"

"Cassia Louise Williams." I told him, looking at my feet. "I have always been embarrassed of my name, I don't particularly like it. It has a weird ring to it, if I do say so myself."

"And what is your favorite color, Cassia?"

"Purple. And please, for all that is pure in this forsaken universe, don't call me that. You sounded like my mother, which is really strange."

The four hours flew by as he asked me questions like; what was my favorite color. My favorite sport. Little things like that, which, was a start. I mean, he knew most of that stuff already; when we boarded the plane, I didn't tell Nate that I had a bit of a fear for flying, so I just plugged in my headphones and listened to my IPod for the flight. We were driving down the highway towards my Aunt Scarlett and Uncle Ron's house; they lived on a ranch outside of Dallas where they broke horses and did a lot of other things. They raised pigs and cows which was where our meat would fly in from when I was living with my parents, my Aunt and Uncle had a pretty big farmhouse compared to the ones on other farms surrounding them.

"Okay, so, some things that you need to know about my family." I started, looking at him as he drove over the top of my aviator sunglasses I was wearing. "My father along with his four sisters are filthy rich thanks to my Grandpa, he has been deceased for a while, who was the British Ambassador to the United States. So, yes. I didn't like when I said that my family knew the Queen. I have three sisters and one brother..."

"I'm assuming there are lots of nieces and nephews?"

I laughed; "I lost count after twelve. Anyway, there are a _lot_ of people in my family. So don't worry, they will love you...I can't say that for my mother though."

I watched as he put a hand on my knee and said; "Sophie. Stop worrying. Everything will be perfectly fine."

I could see their ranch in the distance and as we got closer to it, all Nate could do was say; "Well...You weren't kidding when you said they were rich."

My Aunt and Uncle owned a fabulous custom home completely renovated and situated on gorgeous golf course. They had redone every room in the house; adding in two kitchens, upstairs and downstairs, a wine cellar, six bedrooms, a safe room, five full bathrooms along with two halves and multiple other luxury rooms. They even had put in a barn out back filled with horses for people to ride as they pleased. I took a deep breath due to nervousness as we pulled in the front drive and drove up to the front of the house.

"Cassia!" My Aunt Scarlett said happily as I exited the car.

"Hello, Auntie." I replied, putting on a fake smile to sell the part. But, I knew that you couldn't trick a grifter.

"You will have to try harder than that to fool us and your mother." She whispered in my ear before saying, a little too loudly for my comfort; "Who is this handsome man?"

"Auntie. This is Nathan Ford." I said, taking his hand in mine. "He's my...um...my."

"Boyfriend." Nate finished my sentence.

I watched as my Aunt inspected him, walking around him like she was trying to find something that she could use against him; "Mmm...The great Jimmy Ford's son, am I correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well," Scarlett sighed. "I haven't seen Jim in what seems like forever. How is he?"

"He's well, thank-you." Nate told her, holding out his hand for her to shake which she gladly accepted. We walked inside the house and looked around, I hadn't been here in what seemed like forever and yet, it felt like nothing had changed. I listened to the sound as my black stilettos clicked lightly across the tile floor which covered the whole entrance way; there was a grand staircase off to the side of the room and multiple doors. I could hear the sound of children's voices echoing from somewhere in the house.

"Hello, Cassia." A voice came. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Hello, mother."

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought, please and thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I don't own Leverage. Please enjoy!**

"Hello, Cassia." Her mother's voice echoing through the entrance way. "I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Hello, mother." Sophie replied as we both watched her walked down the stairs gracefully.

"Who is this?" She asked, motioning towards me, while I moved to press my hand to her lower back. I knew how hard it was her me to see her mother; she hated this woman with every fiber of her being, from what I knew; she was the main reason why Sophie became a grifter. If you searched the definition of 'Neglect', I wouldn't be surprised if her name showed up.

"This is Nathan Ford, mother." Sophie started "He is my bo—"

"No." Her mother cut her off. "I want to hear it from him."

"Hello. I'm Nathan Ford. I'm Sophie's...I mean Cassia's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Ford." She said, shaking my hand. "Now, if you don't mind. I have to go help your Aunts prepare dinner."

I listened as she let out a puff of air as her mother walked away. I followed Sophie as she took me on a tour of the house, which was more like a mansion; we went outside and walked across the golf course and I watched as all of the youngest nieces and nephews ran towards her, pretty much tackling her onto the grass. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her play with all of the children, talking to them like they were her own kids; I hadn't met her siblings yet, but, I liked to think that her sisters were just like she was in personality.

She introduced me to the kids as her boyfriend and all of the children started singing that strange song about how two people sit in a tree and they spell out the word kiss next...Personally, I found it a very strange song, but the children thought it was hilarious. I sat down beside her in the grass and we watched the children play not to far away in front of us.

"Would you ever want children?" She asked me, taking a brief glance at me before looking back to the kids.

"Well, that all depends on who the woman is."

"Would you by any chance...I-I don't know...Want to have kids with me?"

"Sophie." I said, putting a finger under her chin making her look up at me. "It would be an honor to have you as the mother of my children."

"I love you." She told me, her voice cracking as tears began to fall down her face. "I love you so much." At this point, I pulled her in close to me and kissed her deeply, savoring the feel of her tongue sliding across mine as they meshed together.

"Eww!" One of her nieces yelled from across the golf course, causing us to pull away from each other in embarrassment. I watched her as she got up from beside me and walked over to the children, asking where the older kids were and they said they were riding horses; "Come on, Nate! Let's ride!" Sophie said exited as she took hold of my hand and dragged me across the golf course where the older men were playing golf and brought me to the barn.

"Hey, guys!" Sophie said as she entered the barn with me not too far behind her. "Mind if we join you?"

"Auntie Cassia." Anabelle, the oldest out of all of the nieces and nephews said as she saddled her horse. "You aren't hardcore enough to ride!"

"I am _so_ hardcore enough, Annabelle." She said as she took off her stilettos, leaving on her white sundress and pulled on her brown leather cowboy boots that she had on a shelf in the corner. "You just wait and see, little missy!"

She lead me through the barn and I watched as some of the horses stuck their heads over the door, waiting for her to feed them a snack. She gave them some hay before leading me back to the barn and she proceeded to hand me a saddle before taking one for herself.

"What do I do with this?" I asked her.

"I'll teach you." She replied as she walked over to one of the horse pens and opened the door, she took the horse by the reins and led him out, tying him to one of the hooks on the outside of the pen. "Okay. This is Allegra; she will be your horse. Come here and I will tell you how to put the saddle on her."

I did as I was instructed, putting the saddle on the horse before tightening it around Allegra's middle section. I watched as she threw me a helmet and some riding gloves before saddling her own horse.

"Have you ever ridden before?" She asked me, smiling lightly.

"Yes," I replied. "I have once or twice."

"Perfect!" She smiled. "Follow me."

I watched as she kicked her horse in the sides once before it took off, running as fast as it could out of the barn; I quickly followed, doing the same as she did. We rode with a few of her nieces across the Texas plain, the wind was surprisingly cool as it nipped at your face when you rode, I watched her as they lead me through the countryside; they proceeded to go onto a trail that went in behind her Aunt's house and I watched her as she made her horse go faster once we had reached the end of the pasture, making it jump over the fence. Sophie Devereaux was a woman who was always on her game and always thinking; everywhere she went she already had pre-planned a distraction and an escape route of something were to go wrong, not once had I seen here relaxed and at peace as she was right now.

This woman right here.

This was _the_ Cassia Louise Williams.

And, as wrong as this sounds, I think that I was in love with her more than I was with Sophie Devereaux, the woman that I fell in love with many years ago in Prague. This woman that I was looking at as she brought her horse to a stop in a big field of sunflowers was so beautiful it made her more blinding than the sun. She was overflowing with raw beauty to the point where you couldn't match her to anything. She was absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous. She was carefree.

She was the love of my life.

We got back to the house around three and we put horses back where they belonged in the barn, making sure to close the gates behind us. We walked back to the house hand-in-hand, me and Sophie and finally proceeded to unload the car; her aunt showed us where we would be sleeping. It was on the top floor and it was the master guest room, Scarlett and Ron decided that since Sophie wasn't a regular attendance at the family gatherings, that she deserved this room for making the long trip out here.

"Is something wrong, Soph?" I asked her, a little concerned before she started to laugh and said; "I'm fine, Nate."

I looked at her from where I was standing and I could tell that her breasts were straining with every breath in her dress, her skin was glowing and her cheeks were flushed; "I think I can figure out what is wrong." I said as I slowly inched my way towards her, pushing her down onto the bed before getting on my knees in front of her, I could hear her breath rate pick up as I placed a hand on her knee and ran it slowly up her thigh and under the hem of her dress before finding her heated, wet core; "You are horny as hell."

"You have no idea." She hissed huskily as I slipped one finger inside of her just to receive a moan in appreciation, I watched her as her head fell backwards and her mouth opened in pleasure. When I pulled my finger out and stood up, she snaked one arm around my neck to pull me down for a kiss which she deepened in anticipation as she explored my mouth with her tongue. Her breasts were swollen and firm and her nipples were hard from her arousal. She was reaching for my penis when I lowered my head and took one nipple into my mouth, causing her to lose all focus and throw her head back in ecstasy. Her one hand was already firmly behind my neck again as I nipped and sucked at her sensitive skin.

"God, Nate." She hissed as I sucked on the other nipple now. "Please...I need you...Good lord, please!"

"Tell me how you want it, baby." I whispered into her ear, grinding my hips into hers. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sophie?"

I knew that she would refuse to get me anymore than she already had. I reached down and pulled off her panties and took her clit lightly between my fingers, making her lose control; "God, Nate, please! I'm begging you! Please!" She moaned, squirming beneath me.

"I can't hear you, Cassia." I used her full name this time causing her to yell; "Fucking hell, Nate! I want you to fuck me hard right _now!" _

I kept my eyes on her as I filled her with my hardened member, I watched as her eyes widened and then closed with pleasure. She was so tight, but damn did she feel good. "Faster." She said and I obediently picked up the pace until I was pounding her, I began to suck on a nipple again while I pounded into her, causing her to curse and dig her nails into my back. I flipped us over, with me lying on my back and her riding me, I thrust into her again hitting her G-spot over and over again.

She cried out my name every time I hit it, making her voice go lower with arousal than it normally did. I could feel my cock twitch within her, I was ready to explode, I could feel her muscles start to tighten around me, nearing an orgasm with every stroke I gave her; "Come for me, my love." I whispered into her ear, receiving a long moan as she rode out her orgasm with following her. We clung to each other as I took in her scent.

"So, I'm assuming you still love me? That's what I got after our little fiasco that just happened." She teased me with a wink.

"I love you, Cassia Louise Williams." I said, moving some hair away from her face so that I could look into her eyes, just to find that they were full of tears. "I love you more than you will ever know, and nothing. _Nothing _will _ever_ change that. So, marry me."

She laughed; "Okay."

God, I loved this woman.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and Nate was sitting in the bed alone due to the fact that Sophie's nieces wanted to watch a movie with her, and Nate was determined to stay up until Sophie could join him; he failed. She tried to enter the room quietly, taking off her shoes and walked across the hardwood floors, placing her heel's on the bench at the end of the bed, she slipped out of her dress until she was only in the corset and her underwear (she absolutely hated wearing her corset) but she had to wear it in order to fit into the dress her mother had picked out for her a while ago.

"I'm awake!" Nate yelled as he jumped slightly, but, enough to move the mattress. "I'm awake."

She shot Nate a playful look and a smile when he laid his eyes on her, getting lost in his eyes. Sophie squealed when he reached up at pulled her down to him; "Damn it. You look so hot."

"You like it?" She asked him as he ran his hands up and down the sides of her body. "I wore it just for you, my love."

"God, Sophie." He moaned as she leant down and began to kiss her way down the side of his neck and up the other, pressing kisses along his face before reaching his mouth. She rested her legs on either side of his body, straddling his lap and pinned him to the mattress. He wrapped his arms around her thin figure and ran his hands over her back and down to her ass; he wanted to feel the rest of her body against his, he reached up and began to pull at the lace of her corset, loosening it bit by bit until she gave her approval to remove it all. He took it off in a swift motion, letting it land on the floor.

"I want you, Sophie. Good Lord, I want you right now...But I want your trust and affection too."

"Well..." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You have my affection." She pressed a kiss to his nose. "And my trust." She pressed a kiss to the other corner of his mouth. "And you are marrying me...I don't know how much more trust and affection I can give you."

She pressed a firm kiss to his lips as he rested his fairly large hands on her small hips, she could feel him thrust his hardness against her as she kissed him, causing her to moan. She purred as she raked her nails down his chest, making him press into her even harder; he began to pleasure her breasts, going from one to the other as her hands ran across the waist of his pants. Grinning against his lips, she removed them and threw them onto the chair across the room.

In a swift motion, he flipped them; she hooked her legs on either side of his head as he kissed his way up her legs, getting closer and closer to her core. He ripped off her underwear and took in her scent; she was so intoxicating to him that his blood ran hot through his body, he dipped in low to her core and slipped his tongue in between her lips causing her to let out a load moan. He started slow and began to speed up his pace, making her hips lift up off of the mattress as he flicked his tongue across her sensitive nib.

"Oh GOD, Nate!" She moaned, reaching up and running her hands through his hair. The sound of her saying his name made him want to come immediately; it made him want to bury himself in her and relieve the tension; "NATE!" She cried, feeling her body tense up and then release, her walls clenching as he inserted a finger into her.

"Baby, you have no idea how much you turn me on." He whispered in her hear as he ran his hands down her sides once more before proceeding down her smooth legs; "Well..." She said playfully as she flipped them and spread her naked body over his before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Please, Sophie." He groaned as she ripped his shirt off of his body, sending buttons flying in all directions; pleased by the tent in his boxers, she kissed his lower leg before brushing her lips over the cloth that covered him which made him moan. She took the elastic waist of his boxers in her teeth and pulled them downwards at a torturously slow pace before throwing them aside and taking him into her hands; "Tell me what you want." She said, not moving her hands while she held him.

"A-Anything."

"Tell me how bad you want it…" she demanded, still tracing him with her nails. "Tell me what you want…"

"Ride it." He commanded her.

They kept still for a long moment, letting her body adjust to him being inside of her. Sophie smile and began to move her wet fold up and down again, repeating it over and over again; "You are so sexy." He groaned as he lifted his hands to her breasts, holding them while she rode him. He watched her as she flung her head back and moaning, he reached his hand down and massaged her swollen numb. "Nate! GOD, YES!" She cried as he whispered in her ear, "You like that? DO you like it when I touch you, with me buried inside of you?"

"YES!" She moaned, becoming more aroused by his words by the minute. She was so close; she could feel her body tense due to the need to release, he rubbed her faster knowing that she couldn't last any longer. He thrust into her twice as she came before he spilled his seed deep inside of her; she climbed off of him and curled up as her orgasm began to fade, resting in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, realizing that she got very quiet.

"We forgot to use a condom." She told him in almost a whisper. "W-We forgot to use a condom, and what if we just made a baby. I mean, it's that time of month where my chances of getting pregnant are higher than normal..." She paused and looked up at him as he pulled the covers over them. "What if we just made a baby, Nate? I know that we have talked about it briefly before, but, we never actually _talked_ about it an—"

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers to shut Sophie up.

She could feel him press his hand to her stomach and she smiled. They stayed awake a little bit longer talking about little things before they finally fell asleep with Nate holding her close to his body protectively; for both of them it felt like only minutes before the shrill of a phone ringing broke the silence in the room. Nate reached his hand over to the nightstand and looked at his phone before saying; "It's mine."

"Well, shut it up!" Sophie whined before rolling over and going back to sleep. He gently removed the covers from himself before climbing out of bed, pulling his robe over himself to cover his naked form before tying it around the waist and exiting the room into the hallway.

"Hello?" He said, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

_Hello, Mister Ford...Remember me? _

In the instant in which he heard the voice come across the other line, his mind started to work in over time. He recognized that voice; it was male, and very familiar...It was on the tip of his tongue but he had no words to describe what he heard. The thing was, almost two years ago today the team did their last job together before they decided to tend it; they had all stayed in touch over those two years, some...closer...than the others, but, he knew that if he needed them he could call.

He had a bad feeling about this phone call though.

"Who is this?"

_Well, Mister Ford...I represent the man that you threw in jail a couple of years back. _

"I don't know who you are, but me and my team have thrown a lot of men in jail over the years. You will have to be more descriptive than that."

_Does the name Damien Moreau ring a bell? _

"Moreau? The last time I saw him, it was through a jail cell door in San Lorenzo. What the hell is he doing out of jail."

The man on the other side laughed; _you really had no idea what you were doing when you had him arrested, did you? Never the less, he would like you to have a little present. A little...A gift welcoming you to the game per se. You know, Nate. The last time that I saw your pretty little fiancée, your team was in San Lorenzo and I believe it was right before you put Moreau in jail. That corset she was wearing before you two made love was very sexy by the way; what I wouldn't give to have a woman like that. Honestly, I really don't know what she sees in you. _

Then he heard the two words that he wished wouldn't come.

_Welcome to the game Nathan. _

Following those words, a gunshot came from over the phone and a thump; the mind-numbing, gut retching sound that a body makes when it hits the ground.

It was done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I don't own Leverage or the characters! Please enjoy! Read and Review!**

Sophie had more than her share of near-death experiences; and it wasn't something that you enjoyed let alone got used to. It seemed odd being in this place though, usually she was the one being threatened or near to dying, not the one playing the concerned family member; she realized something over the years that she and Nate had been working together and that was you could run from something that you feared, or you could try to fight it. When you were in the position where you loved the one that was close to killing you, you had no other options left. You wouldn't run, or fight, let alone breathe. Sophie had woken once again when Nate left the bed and exited the room; she sat up and could see the light from the hallway shining into the room, breaking the darkness. She could hear his voice echo through the room from the hallway and from what she could tell, it wasn't good; she then proceeded to climb out of bed, fighting the dizziness that came over her. Sophie was halfway across the room when she heard it.

A gun shot.

Followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground.

She had called the rest of them; Eliot, Hardison and Parker, to find out what had happened to Nate that night. Sophie knew that Nate wouldn't leave without having a damn good reason to, or, so she thought; Sophie had been hurt my multiple men in her lives, boyfriends and guys that she liked. She thought that Nate was different.

Maybe not.

She had made up a reason as to why she couldn't stay for the rest of the gathering at her Aunt's house, she just needed to get out of there and go back home to Boston. She couldn't stand staying in "their" house together, so, she moved in with Tara for a couple of days until they got everything sorted out; she didn't want to have that constant reminder as to the fact that Nate was no longer there with her. Sophie had woken a while ago, she didn't want to open her eyes because she was afraid that the warmth that she was now feeling would fade she reached over instinctively, wanting to feel Nate lying down beside her.

She didn't feel the warmth of his body, but, instead the coolness of something smooth and flat and stiff. She picked it up with her hand and brought it to her face, she opened her eyes to find the outside of the note addressed to her.

_Sophie,_

_I was hoping that you wouldn't wake up to find that I wasn't there. But, I will be back very soon. I needed to go grocery shopping because you ate me out of house and home. Ha-ha. Jokes. _

_Love you girl,_

_Tara. _

She sighed, she had been living with Tara for almost a week now and they still hadn't heard anything about what was going on from the team; she tried calling Hardison, but, he said that it was best for her to keep her nose out of the case for now until he found hard evidence that connected someone to Nate's disappearance. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead before throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed; she didn't remember putting on sweatpants the night before or a t-shirt, the only logical explanation that she had was that Tara must have put them on her. She got up and wandered through Tara's apartment turning on lights; it felt so big without her there. She walked to the kitchen and took some eggs out of the fridge, the eggs smelt so good as they cooked on the stove that she wanted to eat them right then and there. When the eggs were done, she dumped them onto a plate and took a bite, it tasted good at first and then it got to the point where it was so revolting to her that she spit it out into the garbage before dumping the rest in there. A sudden wave of heat washed over her and she walked to a window just to open it, the cool breeze felt good on her skin before a sudden pain twisted in her stomach; she couldn't concentrate on anything.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up all the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she could hear Tara call out her name as she continued to hunch over the toilet; Tara entered the bathroom and sighed before approaching her and holding back her hair as she was violently sick.

"Go away." Sophie moaned as she threw up again before standing up to rinse her mouth out. After her mouth was clean, Tara helped her to the couch and sat her down carefully, supporting Sophie with her arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know; probably food poisoning from that Thai food last night."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah.

Tara proceeded to make Sophie some plain chicken while she watched the Notebook on tv. She felt fine just like she did last night, but, just a little tired from throwing up just moments before; Sophie started to eat the chicken absentmindedly when it was ready until the pain in her stomach returned and she lunged away from the couch, running to the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth.

Tara followed her and she held her hair again.

"We should take you to see a doctor, hun." Tara suggested to her anxiously, not knowing what was wrong with her friend.

"Don't worry. I will be fine in a minute or two." Sophie blew her off as she brushed her teeth, once her mouth tasted better she exited the bathroom before proceeding to the bedroom where she opened her suitcase and pulled out her first aid kit, looking for something to settle her stomach down when something else caught her eye.

Something that she had forgotten completely about.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Tara asked as she knocked on the door.

"Tara..." Sophie said, her voice trailing off. "I missed my period."

They both looked at each other for a long while, no words were needed to explain what both of them were thinking, because it was quite obvious they were both on the same page. Tara had left Sophie alone as she went to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test for her; both baffled by the fact that that hadn't crossed either of their minds when she first got sick this morning. Sophie was lying on her back on the bed staring at the ceiling fan going round and round as her phone started to ring; "Hello?

_Sophie? It's Hardison...I, um...I found Nate._

"Thank god! Where is he?" She asked. "Is he with another woman, because if he is, I'm going to kill him!"

_Not exactly. Go to the television and turn on channel fourteen. _

She did as instructed, when she turned on the channel, a news reporter's voice came across the speakers and echoed through the living room; _Today the body of a homeless man was found in the Atlantic Ocean not far from the City of Boston, the local Police Department of this area of Boston are still trying to locate any family that this man might have. If you have any information about this man..._She paused to show a picture of the body they had found..._Please, call the Police Department using the telephone number below. We will be waiting for your call. Thank you. _

She stood there in the middle of the living room staring at the television like a deer in headlights.

Nathan Ford.

_The _Nathan Ford...

Was dead...

**Authors Note: You know you want to click the lonely little review button down at the bottom! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Chapter 6! Yay! Enjoy!**

Sophie stood there in the dress that she had chosen to wear to Nate's funeral; it was very modest, the neckline came up to about her collarbone and the straps proceeded along the sides of her shoulders before connecting to the dress again at the back again. It looked like a black version of Belle's dress from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast, except it wasn't yellow or poofy.

"Impossible." She whispered under her breath as she ran her hand over her now showing stomach. It had been almost a month since they had found out that Nate was dead, it absolutely crushed her, and she didn't enjoy the fact that she was now officially pregnant with his child and he wasn't here to help her raise the baby. She had no experience with babies, but, she was no idiot; she had seen enough movies to learn how to get buy, Tara said that it is highly unusual for someone to be showing during their first two months of pregnancy, but considering how small her build was.

It didn't really surprise either of them.

"Impossible." She said again knowing that it fit the timeline, Nate went missing two months ago, and on the night he went missing she got pregnant; everything that she saw in the mirror looked completely different than it did two months ago, her hips were wider and her breasts were bigger than they were.

Hell.

She was already showing.

In that same moment, Sophie's phone started to vibrate violently on the side table, she didn't move to get it when she realized that she still hadn't told the rest of them besides Tara; Eliot, Hardison and Parker had absolutely _no_ idea. And if they were to work together in order to catch whoever did this to Nate, they would have to know, the phone kept ringing. Finally, she walked to the side table and picked up her phone proceeding to press it to her ear before saying; "Hello?"

_Hello, Rebecca. _

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. There is no Rebecca here."

_Oh, I'm pretty sure there is. You _are_ Rebecca Ibanez, aren't you? Or do you officially go by Sophie Devereaux now?_

Her heart stopped beating when she heard the man speak on the other line, how did he know who I was.

"Who are you?"

_I was so sure that you would remember me after our little fiasco in San Lorenzo, after I ordered my men to kill the first lady? I mean, you did really well...Tricking me into going to prison, but, you never thought that I would come back after all this time, did you? _He paused. _Hell. I even managed to get my hands on your handsome fiancé, didn't I._

"Moreau." Sophie spat at him. "How did you find me?"

_I have connections, Ms. Devereaux. You of all people should know that. _

"What do you want from me?"

He didn't answer her question, he just simply laughed and said; _Welcome to the game, Ms. Devereaux. _

She heard the tone hinting at the fact that he hung up on her, to Sophie, it felt like her heart had stopped beating and she had stopped breathing in that moment. She protectively laid a hand over her small bump, Sophie jumped when there came a knock at the door; "Sophie? It's Parker. We need to go otherwise we are going to be late."

Sophie sighed before pushing the door open and exited the room, when she exited she received a smile from Tara whom was secretly telling her to get it over with already and just break the news to them. Sophie pushed the warning aside and told them that she was ready to go, it was about a twenty five minute drive before they pulled into the parking lot of the grave yard where they were burying Nate; the funeral home that they had paid to take care of his body allowed Sophie to choose what Nate was to wear before they put him into the coffin. It was two weeks after they day that Sophie found out she was pregnant, she had always envisioned herself dressed in white heading to the church with something borrowed and something blue; but, she never envisioned the fact that the man of her dreams could just as easy go as he came into her life, she had counted on Nate to always be there forever and now she would never know what live as a married couple would have been like.

"Are you ready for this?" Eliot asked her for her to just shake her head in response. She didn't want to cry, although it would be very easy for her with all of the hormones rushing through her body right now, she didn't want to cry no matter what. Never in the years that they had worked together had any of them see Sophie cry.

Besides Nate.

And she wasn't willing to change that.

She was sure that Nate was watching them from heaven; she held Tara's hand tightly as they entered the church and sat down, the Preacher walked onstage and said; "Let us bow our heads and pray...Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt." Following these words, the congregation all stood up and sang one of the saddest songs that they had ever heard; one of Nate's alias' that he had used in the past before the team was put together, his name was Joseph Smith and he was military personnel for a con they had done together. They couldn't use his actual name for the burial because they would be in heaps of trouble if they found out that he wasn't who they said he was; the Cornel of the team he was stationed on in the military handed her a folded up flag and she held onto one of few little pieces she had left of him.

She listened as the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet was piercing her heart. She didn't understand why he couldn't have told her that Moreau was after him, she would have helped him, and the fact that people where whispering that he wasn't going to come home now was not helping anything.

She silently prayed to the God that she grew up believing in that this was all just a dream. The whole bench that Sophie and the team sat on was quiet, there were no sounds being made in the church as we gave a moment of silence to him. All of us had cried at one point throughout the service, even Eliot who under any circomstances didn't cry. Sophie closed her eyes patiently, waiting for the service to be over so that she could run away and never see the light of day again; she absolutely hated going out now, because no matter where she went, something would always remind her of him.

His death had destroyed her.

Once the service was finally over, they all left and were sitting in Lucille when Sophie blurted out; "I'm pregnant." When she finally said the words, she clamped a hand over her mouth and stared straight ahead while almost all of them turned around and stared at her shocked, all except Tara who already knew. Although Sophie did feel relieved of the secret that she had been holding in for so long, she felt bad that she didn't tell them before this.

"What?" Parker asked, needing Sophie to repeat what she had said so that she could take it in.

"I am pregnant with Nathan Ford's child." None of them said anything; all they did was stare at her.

"Okay! Stop staring, you all knew it was bound to happen eventually!" Tara spoke up for Sophie who was pretty sure there was steam coming out of her ears because she was so mad that they weren't saying anything.

"Yeah, we know that...But after we just _buried_ Nate isn't the time to bring up the fact that you are pregnant." Eliot said, looking back and forth between Sophie and Tara. "It's just downright creepy."

As they drove away in Lucille, Tara had the strangest feeling that they were being watched, she looked out the window at the grass hill being the cemetery to see someone that she recognized standing there; the Italian woman. Her heart had a weird reaction seeing a very mysterious man standing beside her; his hair was short and curly; he was wearing an Italian made suit and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Her eyes automatically zoomed in on his cufflinks which indicated that he was a very wealthy man with a steady source of income.

Something didn't feel right.

Was Nathan Ford really dead?

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! Review pleasssseeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I don't own Leverage or the Characters. Chapter 7! WOOHOO! Enjoy! ;) P.S. This chapter takes place during the same time as the last chapter. **

The pain was bewildering for him; he couldn't understand what was happening. His body tried to reject the pain it was in by sending him into the blackness that shut out the whole world, leaving him in agony. The non-reality didn't hurt so much, reality did. It felt like he was hit by a bus all while being submerged in acid at the same time. The darkness had taken his body over, leaving him in what felt like limbo until voices tuned in with a slice of pain.

"I told you not to shoot him!" Moreau's voice came; it wasn't hard to find him in a crowd, even when your eyes were closed. How long had passed? Minutes or hours? The pain was gone and he was now numb, he couldn't feel anything, and he still couldn't see. He tried to listen for his heart beat, but couldn't, he couldn't feel thing things he should have been able to; he blinked his eyes open and found himself staring into a bright light.

At least it was better than nothing.

The light danced about him, everything was so crisp and sharp. He moved his head slightly to the right to find that he had a wound on his shoulder, most likely from a bullet, but the wound was healing nicely and the stitches were precise; wherever he was, and whoever had taken him must have used the time to find a proper doctor to do them so they wouldn't become infected. He looked around the room, breathing too fast to be humanly possible. His eyes were wide open and her expression was shocked before the blackness rushed over his eyes like a blindfold, if only he had the strength to fight the darkness, this fight wasn't just about Nate.

It was about Sophie also.

Sophie who had been there through the ups and downs in his life.

Sophie Devereaux.

It was so dark in the blackness that he couldn't even imagine what their faces looked like, he was forgetting; nothing seemed real here. He started to push against the black like a reflex. He was resisting it, not allowing it to take him completely again; it was the sort of thing in his life that he was used to, all the abuse that he had gotten from his father growing up—his father was never strong enough to deal with the things that he couldn't control, like Nate for example, so he made Nate human and weak.

He also taught him how to endure.

How to survive.

Although he couldn't see anything, he could feel something covering him; it was soft and warm, it was a blanket, someone was trying desperately to keep him alive. Then he did it, against the odds, he finally was released from the darkness; it was like he turned around and suddenly he started walking into the light. As he got closer and closer to the light, his hearing got sharper; he could hear light footsteps and a door creek open, the footsteps got closer and closer and he could feel someone touch his forehead checking his temperature.

"Ancora nessuna modifica?" (Still no change?) A voice tuned in, he recognized this voice. It was the voice that belonged to the Italian woman who had blackmailed him and his team into catching Moreau for her.

"Nessuno." A man replied.

"E non c'è morfina nel suo sistema in questo momento?"

"No signora."

"Mister Ford?" Her voice tuned in, revealing her thick Italian accent. "Can you hear me?"

He knew that if he had so much than opened his eyes or moved a finger, he would lose all his self control and would end up doing something that he would regret. He could feel her pick up his hand and asked him to squeeze hers if he could, he decided to stay paralyzed, he heard her as she exited the room; rubbing her shoulder against the door frame.

He could hear everything.

His eyes shot open and he sat up, trying to catch his breath; he looked around the strange room, the colors changing from grey, to pink then to normal. His heart was pounding in his chest, although, he couldn't feel pain anymore. _Where am I..._He thought to himself as he looked around the room, he was laying on a cot which had a pillow and a white blanket which he had felt what seemed like not too long ago.

"Prendi il capo. Lei sta andando a voler essere qui per vederlo." One of the guards who stood by the door said to the other, he nodded and swiftly exited the room. It didn't take long for the guard to return with the woman behind him, she entered the room with a smile and asked; "How are you feeling, Mister Ford?"

"Where am I?"

"You are at one of our safe houses." She replied, taking a step closer to him. "I assure you, you are safe from Moreau here."

"What happened?"

"Listen, Mister Ford. You were at Ms. Devereaux family gathering in Texas when Damien found you; he escaped from prison in San Lorenzo about three months ago. It is surprising how fast you can find someone when you are properly motivated." She paused and adjusted her shirt before continuing. "Listen, we had no choice but to fake your death. Your team does not know that you are alive and Damien does not know that he did not kill you in the attack two months ago. That is the way we want to keep it."

"But what about Sop—"

She cut him off; "You are not to be in contact with the rest of them, understood?"

He nodded.

"Good, now, we are still going to find a way to take Damien down; we will kill him, Mister Ford. You have the Italian Mafia on your side now." She stuck out her hand for Nate to take, which he did. "Let's get you cleaned up and shaven. We are going out."

They provided Nate with a suit and a few other items; a razor, shaving crème and some cologne for him to wear. He had no idea as to where she was taking him, but, he had a bad feeling about this. She had assured him that he was not going to meet the head of the Mafia today considering that he was currently in Italy visiting his family; they were going somewhere special. They drove passed a cemetery and turned onto a gravel road almost directly behind it, they drove up onto a grassy hill and the Italian woman's bodyguard parked the car before opening hers, which hinted at the fact that he was supposed to follow her; the hill was looking directly over the cemetery where he could see a group of people gathering at a burial site where they were getting ready to put a coffin in.

"Whose funeral is this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the crowd of people below him.

"Yours, Mister Ford." She replied, he stole a glance at her before looking back down to see a vehicle that he recognized pull up to the curb, he watched as the team filed out of Lucille; Tara followed by Parker, Eliot, Hardison and the one that took his breath away when he saw her.

Sophie.

_His_ Sophie.

He watched her as they approached the grave where "he" was going to be buried in a couple of moments, he unintentionally held his breath when he saw her put her hand protectively over his stomach; he remembered what happened the last night he was with her.

_She pressed a firm kiss to his lips as he rested his fairly large hands on her small hips, she could feel him thrust his hardness against her as she kissed him, causing her to moan. She purred as she raked her nails down his chest, making him press into her even harder; he began to pleasure her breasts, going from one to the other as her hands ran across the waist of his pants. Grinning against his lips, she removed them and threw them onto the chair across the room._

_In a swift motion, he flipped them; she hooked her legs on either side of his head as he kissed his way up her legs, getting closer and closer to her core. He ripped off her underwear and took in her scent; she was so intoxicating to him that his blood ran hot through his body, he dipped in low to her core and slipped his tongue in between her lips causing her to let out a load moan. He started slow and began to speed up his pace, making her hips lift up off of the mattress as he flicked his tongue across her sensitive nib._

_"Oh GOD, Nate!" She moaned, reaching up and running her hands through his hair. The sound of her saying his name made him want to come immediately; it made him want to bury himself in her and relieve the tension; "NATE!" She cried, feeling her body tense up and then release, her walls clenching as he inserted a finger into her._

_"Baby, you have no idea how much you turn me on." He whispered in her hear as he ran his hands down her sides once more before proceeding down her smooth legs; "Well..." She said playfully as she flipped them and spread her naked body over his before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Please, Sophie." He groaned as she ripped his shirt off of his body, sending buttons flying in all directions; pleased by the tent in his boxers, she kissed his lower leg before brushing her lips over the cloth that covered him which made him moan. She took the elastic waist of his boxers in her teeth and pulled them downwards at a torturously slow pace before throwing them aside and taking him into her hands; "Tell me what you want." She said, not moving her hands while she held him._

_"A-Anything."_

_"Tell me how bad you want it…" she demanded, still tracing him with her nails. "Tell me what you want…"_

_"Ride it." He commanded her._

_They kept still for a long moment, letting her body adjust to him being inside of her. Sophie smile and began to move her wet fold up and down again, repeating it over and over again; "You are so sexy." He groaned as he lifted his hands to her breasts, holding them while she rode him. He watched her as she flung her head back and moaning, he reached his hand down and massaged her swollen numb. "Nate! GOD, YES!" She cried as he whispered in her ear, "You like that? DO you like it when I touch you, with me buried inside of you?"_

_"YES!" She moaned, becoming more aroused by his words by the minute. She was so close; she could feel her body tense due to the need to release, he rubbed her faster knowing that she couldn't last any longer. He thrust into her twice as she came before he spilled his seed deep inside of her; she climbed off of him and curled up as her orgasm began to fade, resting in his arms._

_"What's wrong?" He asked her, realizing that she got very quiet._

_"We forgot to use a condom." She told him in almost a whisper. "W-We forgot to use a condom, and what if we just made a baby. I mean, it's that time of month where my chances of getting pregnant are higher than normal..." She paused and looked up at him as he pulled the covers over them. "What if we just made a baby, Nate? I know that we have talked about it briefly before, but, we never actually __talked__ about it an—"_

He was pulled from his thoughts when they started to lay red roses on the top of his coffin which gave away which alias they were using to bury him; the only one that a few people knew him as. Joseph Smith. It was an alias that he used on a con that Sophie and him did together before the team existed, it was the safest name to bury him under because they had gone through a lot of work making up that back-story. His heart broke when he heard the guns go off a couple of times and they handed Sophie the folded up flag for her to have in remembrance of him.

He hated this.

He didn't know why she would have the balls to bring him here.

It just made him want to go down there and tell them the truth, that he didn't die and instead was very much alive, even more than he already did in this moment. He turned to her; "Why did you bring me here?"

"To show you what it will feel like if we don't go after Damien Moreau." She replied as they watched the team get back in the car and drive away before they did so themselves.

Damn was this woman good at blackmailing.

**Authors Note: Please tell me what you thought! **


End file.
